


Roses,Chocolates, and Aliens

by denna5



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Clint goes to Natasha after he may have possibly screwed everything  up with Steve. Inspired  by a post on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head after seeing this wonderful little post and I couldn't help but write this. Hope people enjoy and here is the post.  
> http://that-loser-with-a-blog.tumblr.com/post/42876611910/clint-goes-to-natasha-for-help-after-successfully

When Clint woke up this morning he really didn’t think this was where he was going to end up, in Nat’s kitchen, sleep pants and a holy t-shirt on, no shoes, sitting across from her and drinking coffee as he tells her about his latest screw up but here he is. He has done something stupid and he needs to know how to fix it so he went to the only place he could think of, to Nat and he has just finished telling her everything. She has had her phone out the whole time but Clint knows she can multitask and so it hasn’t bothered him and she sets it down now, gives him her full attention. She just stares out him for a long moment, just looks at him without blinking for what feels like forever but probably is about thirty seconds before she blinks once and takes a deep breath and then speaks.

“So let me get this straight. This morning Steve shows up at your place, He proclaims his love for you, and you slam the door in his face and sneak out through the fire escape?”

Hearing her say it out loud makes Clint feel even sillier about everything and he tries to think of a way to spin it but he can’t think of anything so he just gives a nod.  She gives a deep sigh.

“So Steve shows up with roses and chocolates and tells you he loves you, something you have been wanting to hear for months, and instead of rushing forward and kissing him and muttering mushy things to him, you slam the door in his face and runs away. Why the hell did you do that?”

She isn’t yelling, her voice is calm and there is a mix of annoyance and amusement in her face and she briefly goes back to her phone for just a moment before looking at him again, waiting for an answer. Clint can’t do anything but shrug and try to come up with something.

“It was super early in the morning and I hadn’t had any coffee yet.”

It sounds like as good as a reason as any and Natasha just raises an eyebrow at him, doesn’t say a word but that eyebrow says so much right now. Clint has to defend himself from the judgment of the eyebrow raise and he says the only thing he can think of.

“You know I can’t function properly without coffee!”

He shouts this out and then takes a sip of his coffee again now, needs something to distract himself from the mess of this morning.  Natasha just rolls her eyes at him.

“I’m pretty sure you just can’t function.”

It is a bit of jibe at him and Clint doesn’t really mind but he needs to defend himself a bit. Maybe he didn’t react rationally but how is he supposed to act rationally in this irrational situation? It really is a bit irrational that Steve just showed up today, with roses and chocolates and told Clint he loved him, it just is so weird that it happened and Clint talks about the weirdness now.

“I can function just fine, most of the time, just it was a weird situation. I mean the last thing I expected was Steve telling me that, I mean it isn’t something Steve would say unless I was dreaming or he’s been replaced by a robot or alien or something. Oh, crap do you think Steve’s been kidnapped by aliens? That would explain the chocolates and roses, it is so corny, most people wouldn’t do it.  Did I just leave an alien pretending to be Steve to roam around my apartment building unsupervised? “

That is probably what is going on, Steve has been kidnapped by aliens for some evil purpose that apparently also involves playing with Clint’s heart strings and he can’t believe that he left an alien in his hallway and he start to get up now, is getting ready to rush somewhere, to do something, though he has no idea what when  Nat who has been typing on her phone again just now looks at him with a bit of a glare.

“Steve hasn’t been replaced with an alien. Now, sit back down.”

“How do you know he hasn’t been replaced with an alien? And who do you keep texting?”

He says all this as he sits down, he knows better than to not do what Nat says when she has that particular glare going on.

“I have been texting Sam and Bucky and I know Steve hasn’t been replaced by an alien because Bucky and Sam talked to him last night about finally making a move, just thought it would go better than it did. We decided that it has been long enough watching you to pine and someone needed to make a move and it was decided this would be better than locking you two in a closet.”

She says this so matter fact and Clint slams his hands down on the table now.

“You and your boyfriends tried to play matchmaker? Seriously? I thought with you having double the love life now, you were going  to stay out of mine.”

He was used to Natasha trying to play matchmaker before but once she got with Sam and Bucky, her attempts just stopped. Clint should have known better.  She just shakes her head again and glances at her phone for a moment before looking at him and smiling a smile that has him just a little worried.

“You and Steve are both hopeless and in love, as your friends it is our duty to make you guys get your shit together. No matter how long it takes.”

With those words, Clint can hear the door open and hear voices coming into the living room, familiar voices arguing and Clint just looks at Nat in horror right now.

“I can’t see him right now, what the hell am I going to say?”

“A love confession would be good, along with an apology but I’ll let you figure out the exact wording.”

Natasha says this and Clint really needs to get out of here and he really hates that Natasha doesn’t have a window in her kitchen and he is wondering if he can sprint through the living room, to her bedroom and out that window fast enough that he doesn’t have to see Steve. He thinks it might be worth the risk so he gets up and turns to leave the kitchen and he manages to walk directly into Steve, who still has roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in another. He just stands there looking at Clint with a look that is somewhere between hope, worry, and guilt and Clint says the first thing to come to mind.

“I love you. Sorry about what happened. I didn’t have coffee yet so I slammed the door even though I love you too because I didn’t think this could be happening but Nat says you’re not an alien and I really hope that’s true.  You’re not an alien right?”

It all comes out in a rush and Steve looks so very confused but also sort of happy and before Clint gets his answer he rushes forward and puts his lips on Steve’s, wraps a hand around the back of Steve’s neck. It takes just a moment for Steve to respond but then he is returning the kiss and Clint really hopes this isn’t alien Steve because it is a really good kiss and he would feel bad if he kissed alien Steve before real Steve. They pull apart after just a moment and Steve speaks.

“Not an alien, I promise. Why would you think that anyway?”

He is smiling and his voice holds just a hint of curiosity so Clint answers the question.

“Because you showed up with roses and chocolates to confess your love to me and it seemed a little corny and I couldn’t believe it was happening so aliens seemed like a logical explanation. “

“I told you flowers and chocolates were overkill.”

It is Bucky who says this, draws Clint’s attention to the fact that Steve didn’t enter the kitchen alone.  Sam just shakes his head now.

“Hey not my fault that Clint associates classic romantic gestures with aliens. How was I supposed to know that? Most people would love chocolate and roses.”

Sam is defending himself and Natasha has moved from her chair now, comes to stand next to Sam.

“This is why I said the closet would be the easiest solution.”

Someone says something about Natasha’s words but Clint isn’t really paying attention anymore because Steve is still smiling and has just learned forward to take another kiss. This isn’t how Clint thought this morning would go but he is completely fine with it.


End file.
